


Who said college was all bad?

by MissssNicole



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Kara and Lena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissssNicole/pseuds/MissssNicole
Summary: When Kara's glance catches Lena's sparks fly, but it'll take hard work to realize they love each other.Friendly dates, friendly actions will lead to the realization that love is in the air, especially around them.This is my first EVER. Ideas and criticism very welcome.





	1. Chapter One

It's fall again at NYU which means having to bump into new students all around campus searching for their classes always so stressful and annoying. Chilly days and colder nights made it even harder to be walking around, especially for someone who is't quite used to the colder temperatures. Kara Danvers was amongst the new freshman's since she was more on the shyer side she tried her best to avoid all the jocks and cheerleaders or anyone really. Luckily to her advantage, college was not like high school people here actually minded their own business and didn't get in your way. Makes sense considering college being a scary new chapter in everyone's lives, as Kara walked towards her dorm which will be her new sanctuary for the next couple years she bumped into a fine young lady. She looked to be of the higher class, someone with money and very intense look in her piercing blue eyes. Poor girl got knocked to the ground, considering Kara worked out at least four times a week, Kara panicked and quickly leaned down to offer this girl a hand to help her up. Blue eyes looked up at Kara very annoyingly, yet there was a look in her eyes that was so mesmerizing to her.

"I'm extremely sorry, it's my fault I didn't have my eyes on the road" Kara said as she pushed her glasses up her nose bridge.

Blue eyes glared back at Kara "Next time watch where you're going, now you got my coat all dirty" she snarled back.

Kara taken aback by they young girl slapping her helping hand away and pushing herself to stand back up responded in a much more sassy tone, "Sheesh I was simply apologizing, but clearly _someone_ woke up in a bad mood."

With a raised eyebrow, blue eyes gathered her purse and belongings from the ground and walked away without another word. "Geez, and here I was thinking college was off to a great start." Kara whispered to herself as she kept walking to her dorm as well.

 

Kara was only 20, but she always felt a little more mature than her peers. In a way it was a good thing considering she always had A's or B's on her report cards she was more focused than others and always thought about her future and what she wanted in life. Back in high school she had a few friends but not much like others kids did, she stuck to mostly her sister Alex Danvers and Winn. She didn't need any one else when she had them, they were like the 3 musketeers always together through the good and bad. Sadly, Winn decided he wanted to go the Harvard which she was extremely happy for, I mean Winn was insanely smart and very into technology so it was only fair he'd choose Harvard. She was going to miss having him around, always helping her out in Math and Science homework. As for Alex Danvers, she was only a year older than Kara so she's already been through the freshman agony. Alex was super smart as well, she wants a career in the FBI she's very hands on as well, she actually chose NYU as her college so Kara is sure she'll be seeing her around. 

Finally Kara reached her dorm, and to her surprise it was empty, she would imagine her roommate already settled in but looks like she was the first one to arrive. She took a breath of relief and walked in, picking her side of the room which was the right side. The room was a bit more bigger than she expected, which didn't matter much since she didn't really bring much package with her. All she cared about was having her own desk and a bed to sleep, oh and a mini fridge because lord knows Kara can eat. Exhausted from her walk all around campus she threw her luggage next to her bed and threw herself on the bed, damn this bed screeched like it was a couple years old. Deciding not to worry about that right now she closed her eyes for what felt like a brief second when she heard a couple voices outside her door.

"Mom, I can handle my stuff alone you don't have to help me carry everything you know" a voice said annoyingly.  
"Lena Luthor do not raise your voice at your mother, I just want you to be comfortably in this....gross bedroom which can honestly be the size of my personal closet." said a finer voice.  
The door swings open and Kara jumps up to see who was causing such commotion, she froze to see those beautiful blue eyes piercing back at her.  
"Oh great, just my fucking luck." blue eyes said out loud.  
"Honey, do I need to handle this..human. I can re arrange for you to have your own dorm if you like. Or we can just get you your own condo somewhere near your sch.."  
"Stop mom" blue eyes interrupted with an annoyed tone in her voice. "I want to for once in my life live a normal life mom, please can I just do this one thing without you trying to control everything. Please!"

Kara stood there not knowing what to do, clearly this wasn't a good time to introduce herself to her new roommate or her mom. Kara grabbed her purse and rushed to the door, she didn't know where she would go she just walked. After reaching the bottom floor, she looked at her watch it was 5:30 pm no wonder she was feeling a little hungry. She decided to grab a bite, she had a car she had boughten back in high school but decided to skip on driving and walk instead, get a little exercise never failed her. After 15 minutes of walking she reached a Sushi bar, it looked nice but not super fancy which was good because she wasn't too dressed up considering she was wearing the same clothes since the morning. A pair of skinny black dress pants, dark blue skinny belt and a white slim button up shirt. Everything fit her perfectly in all the right places. As she opened the door she walked in admiring her surroundings, it was dim inside yet felt peaceful at the same time. 

" Welcome to Sushi San, will it be just 1 today?" a young sweet girl greeted.  
"Oh, y-yes! I'm sorry I was j-just admiring the place it's my first time around this campus." Kara stuttered a bit.  
"Ahh,well let me help you out, follow me." the young lady said waving her hand to follow.

She sat her at a table facing the bar, and handed her he menu. She pointed out their special dishes, and her personal favorite dish from the place. Kara wasn't a picky eater so she took whatever the young girl suggested and ordered a glass of water on the side.  
She took her order and walked away, Kara admired the girl's physique, she was shorter than her yet looked like she hit the gym as well. Toned arms and toned legs. Kara didn't consider herself lesbian but she recognized beauty when she saw it. Kara pulled out her phone and sent a quick group text to Alex and Winn.

"I hope your day has been better than mine lol I miss you guys soooo much." she wrote.

She sat there patiently watching whatever basketball game was on TV. Once the young girl arrived with her food she thanked her and took a few bites from her sushi. Gosh it was delicious, she ate the whole roll within minutes. Obviously that wasn't enough for her so she calls over the young girl again. " May I have and order of pot stickers, and a side of Edemames." Kara said.  
She waited another 10 minutes for her food to arrive, looking at the time she noticed it was 9:30 pm already. The restaurant closed at 10:00 pm, she started eating a little faster so she wouldn't be that annoying customer who holds the crew up because she keeps ordering food. She finishes eating at 10 minutes till 10:00. Kara thanks the waiter once more and hands her a 10 dollar bill as tip. She gets up and starts walking towards her dorm again.  
As she walks out, a gust of cold air knocks her face. " Great, just great. Only I would forget to grab my coat before storming out the dorm." she thought to herself. It took another 15 minutes to get back to her dorm, poor Kara was shivering so much when she reached her door she struggled to put the key in the whole. Finally she got the key in and opened the door, she rushed to her bed and grabbed her thick blanket from her luggage without even glancing over at her roommate. Once settled she looked over at her roommate's side to her surprise this girl had her side of the room very elegantly decorated. She had a bed brought in that looked more expensive than her car was worth. It was a twin size bed but it was made with fine dark wood, and red satin sheets that looked extremely comfortable and expensive. The desk that was already in the dorm was long gone, this girl had a desk with built in bookshelves and built in light with a big Apple desktop already connected. Her desk chair looked very comfortable as well, and it was like those chairs you see in CEO's offices in the movies. On her wall she had a large painting of New York City under the stars all building lit up and it looked beautiful, and you can tell it was hand drawn. Caught in her thoughts and admiring all these expensive things a voice interrupts her. " You know you can take a picture, it'll last you a little longer" the girl said.

"Okay, look lady I'm so sorry for the incident this afternoon. I didn't mean to run into you and in my defense i tried apologizing like a normal human being and you just ignored me like a brat. Like it or not though, we are going to be roommates for a I don't know how long so if you can pleaaaseeee behave like a civilized person and stop being so bitchy!" Kara bursted out not even knowing where she had the guts to say all that to this complete stranger in front of her.

The girl looked at Kara with a confused yet small crease in her eyebrows, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it back up with the same confused look in her face.  
"I..I'm sorry you're completely right. I have been a bitch all day, and this well this is me apologizing to you. I'm sorry" she said.  
"Now I would like to introduce myself to you properly." she said as she lifted herself from the bed.  
She stretched out her hand towards Kara and said, "Hi, my name is Lena Luthor and I will be your new roommate."  
She had this half smile on her face, and those eyes again had Kara stuck.  
Kara connected her hand with hers, " Well hello there Miss Luthor, m-my name is Kara Danvers. G-glad to f-finally meet this version of you."  
Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and looked away from those eyes, she hated how nervous she was she hated how she always stuttered but she was used to it by now already.  
Lena slanted her head slightly to her side and starred at Kara with an amused look on her face, she smiled and finally let her tight grip go from Kara's hand.

"I apologize for earlier Kara, you met me in a bad mood and my mother was just making it much worse for me. I get it if you don't want to talk to me I'm totally okay with that. Much people stay away from us Luthor anyways. I just hope you don't ask for a roommate transfer because of my bad morning." Lena said with a more sincere tone to her voice.  
Kara looked at Lena with a softer gaze, " Apology accepted Lena, and of course not. I'm not going to transfer rooms, I kind of like this version of Lena a lot better so you're stuck with me. Now it's getting kinda late, I uh, i'm going to take a shower and call it a night. Goodnight Lena."  
"Goodnight Kara, see you in the morning." Lena said with a subconscious tease in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is finally becoming comfortable with her new roommate. So much she invited her to their first college party.

The next few days breezed on by, when Kara realized it, it was already Friday and she was leaving her last class for the day. They said college kept you busy, but she didn't expect it to be this crazy. Kara's parents had been saving up for her college tuition for a long time coming now. She didn't really have to worry about money at the moment, but she felt like she needed to stay on budget with a few things. For example she tried to eat out the least amount of times a week possible. Yes it was sometimes harder said than done but she was a focused girl and when she set her mind on something then she was sure to make it happen. The week after finally making up with Lena was great, although she didn't see her much throughout the week Lena would approach her more often and sat down and conversed with her when the worked on homework or just had some spare time to themselves. Kara made a few connections with students in her classes as well, and today for the first time since she's started college she had lunch with her sister Lena. She missed her so much, it felt like it was months since she last got to spend time with her,when in reality it was only a week to be exact. Alex was a bit more social than Kara, so when Alex invited her to a back to school party tonight, Kara at first declined the invitation but with Alex's sweet talk she finally convinced her to stroll on by at least for a little while.

 

"Come on Kara,this is a great opportunity to meet some new people and who knows, find yourself a little boy toy." Alex said, nudging Kara on the arm playfully.

"I don't know Alex, i'm not much of a party girl. You know that better than anyone. Besides, even if I tried to fit in, we both know my social speaking level is not so great." Kara replied.

"Look Kara, everyone's going to be drunk they probably won't even care. You can even invite your new roommate, maybe she can be your wing women throughout the night. After all you did mention she was a tad bit bitchy." Alex teased her a bit.

"Fine, if Lena agrees to go out tonight i'll message you and let you know. Deal? " Kara said starting to walk towards her dorm room.

Alex yelled as she walk the opposite way to her dorm, "Deal, and dress sexy because I know for a fact, that you'll be out tonight."

 

 

 

Kara reached her dorm and walked sluggishly towards her bed,she wanted to go out just out of curiosity but she knew that within minutes she'll be wanting to leave. She looked over at the clock on her phone and it said 7:30pm the party wasn't until 10:00pm so she had plenty of time to take a quick nap. Right before that though she looked over at Lena who was rapidly typing on her desktop computer not even distracted by Kara's entrance. 

 

"Uhm, hey Lena I don't know if you like partying or whatever but my sister invited me to a lame party and well, I don't know I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go.?" Kara asked a little shyly than she intended.

"Honestly, I would love to. I was just about finishing off this essay that is due tonight but after this i'm all free for the weekend. No homework no studying, haha perks of not procrastinating on your homework." Lena replied amused.

Kara sat up quickly and let out a genuine smile," Wow, I didn't take you for a party girl Lena. Hmm, my judgement was wrong."

Lena spun her fancy desk chair around and looked at Kara with a smirk on her face, “You know Kara, there’s a lot you don’t know about me. For example, I can drink more than you think. Secondly, how about you start getting ready while I finish up this essay.” she winked and spun her chair back around to continue typing.

Kara agreed and she grabbed her towel and one of her favorite black dress, nice and tight with an open back and length a little above her knee. Kara took about 15 minutes to shower and she stepped out with her towel wrapped around her, she went over to grab her blow drier, she noticed how Lena was still furiously typing away but didn’t hear the click on her keyboard anymore. Kara slightly peeked over her shoulder and caught Lena quickly turning around and kept typing. She didn’t think anything of it, but if you asked her Lena was checking her out. No way, Kara thought to herself and brushed it off.

Lena showered shortly after finishing off her essay, and started straightening her hair super slick, it made her hair look soft and very nutritious. They talked a bit as the both got ready, giggling about their stories of when they were in high school and random shenanigans they would get into. They finished with their hair and makeup about 9:30 so Kara heads to the restroom to change into her dress she had picked out. She hadn’t worn this dress in over a year, and she can feel it a little snugger than before but it still looked great on her.

 

“Kara! Come on girl I need to get dressed too.” Lena tolled Kara through the door.

Kara takes a few moments to open the bathroom door, when she steps out she walks passed Lena who’s back was facing Kara’s. Lena finally turns around to face Kara and is speechless to see this beautiful vision of Kara and her sexy black dress. Kara stands there not really knowing what to do, since Lena hasn’t parted her vision from her.

“Do, do you think maybe it’s a little too much? I can change to something more decent I wasn’t 100% sure if I should even wear this.” Kara asked kind of self conscious because Lena hadn’t said a word.

“N-no,no Kara i’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare like that. It’s just i’ve never seen you dressed like _this_ before. Not that it’s a bad t-thing, i-it’s just you, uh you look great Kara. Absolutely good, it shows your toned legs.”

“Oh good, because I really didn’t have anything else to wear honestly. Besides this is our first college party so might as well look good right?”

“Well, I doubt my outfit looks half as good as yours does. Goo thing because all eyes will be on you girl. Imagine all the hot guys asking for your number.” Lena said with a jealous tone she didn’t even notice in there.

 

Kara blushed a little and broke eye contact with Lena for a bit, she knew nothing would compare to all the fancy outfits Lena always had. That girl had money and she didn’t care to flaunt it, but there was something about her. She wasn’t those snotty brats who showed off their money and threw it at other people’s faces to make them feel bad. No not Lena, she spent obviously without a care but she did it in a manner that made you feel welcome, she had offer Kara into her wardrobe whenever she wanted to borrow a shirt or anything really. Obviously Kara was too shy to go grabbing things that didn’t belong to her plus she didn’t have that close of a confidence with her yet. It was mainly small talk and that was it really.

Lena walked out the bathroom breaking Kara from her thoughts, and wow did Lena look stunning. She had on a black blazer with a button only and no shirt under. It revealed her cleavage very nicely, she had on some white skinny jeans and black high heels. Sounds simple but if you saw the fabric on these clothes you’d tell right away it’s higher class wardrobe.

Lena giggled at Kara’s reaction “ Earth to Kara, hey you ready to head out?”

“Y-yes, yes sorry” she giggled “Lena you looks fabulous we are about to rock this party. Hopefully it’s not too wild because I feel like we might be a little overdressed.”

“Non sense, you can never be overdressed for anything, come on i’ve already sent a text to one of our drivers.”

“Drivers? What do you mean exactly.?”  
“Oh yeah sorry, my mom insists I use a personal driver at all times, I managed to convince her I don’t need one for my everyday use here at college. But since we’re going to be drinking, I figured I get one for the night.” Lena said casually as if this wasn’t new to Kara.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the party begin.!

The ride only took about 10 minutes when they were already there, the sat in the back seat of the SUV and talked about how they think the party is going to be. Lena reaches over to her driver and tolled him she’d text him when she needed him to pick us up. All this felt strange to me, I wasn’t used to being driven around by anyone before, it was nice but strange at the same time. They hopped off the SUV and head towards the house, it was a very nice house much nicer than what Kara had expected. Lena grabbed her hand since Kara stood at the front steps admiring the house a little too long.

“Come on, let’s go inside and get this party started.” Lena said as she pulled Kara towards her shimmying her shoulders playfully.

As soon as they stepped through the door there was a gentleman in a tuxedo offering them a glass of champagne it looked like. Lena grabbed 2 glasses and turned around to hand one to Kara, “Here you go, drink up Kara we can’t be in here without a drink first.” 

“Geez Lena, are you trying to get me drunk or what?” Kara teased as she chugged the glass of champagne. Surprisingly it was nice and smooth, she hadn’t had champagne before but man this was good. She grabbed another glass from the gentleman as she started to walk into the house which was bumping with music and strobe lights. 

“I don’t know Kara, seems to me like your trying to get yourself drunk not me trying to get you drunk.” she said as she noticed Kara grab another glass of champagne.   
Once they reached what looked like the living room the finally noticed how packed the place was. People were dancing in the living room and through the glass doors that lead to the backyard you can see even more people and another DJ outside as well. This party was insane, and Kara couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement in her chest. As they looked around, Alex came and surprised Kara from behind.

“You came! I knew you would come, my persuasive techniques are still top notch. Isn’t this party lit or what?” Alex said slurrying her words a tad bit just to the point where you can tell she’s had a few drinks but wasn’t drunk yet.

“Yeah, this house is amazing and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Oh Alex, this is my roommate Lena.” 

“Hello, you must be Kara’s older sister, she talks a lot about you, mostly how much she misses you being around all the time. But that’s beyond the point, i’m Lena Luthor glad to meet you.”

“Alex Danvers, nice to finally meet you Lena. I must admit you're much hotter than what I imagined you to be.” Alex said obviously with her liquid courage in her speaking now.

Lena blushed a little at what Alex said, but thanked her anyways. Alex guided them to the kitchen which by the way was bigger than the living room itself, they had alcohol everywhere all kinds too.  
“Alright ladies i’ll leave you to it, help yourselves to drinks all night don’t drink and drive and I got to find my girl Maggie. Byyeeeee.” Alex said as she walked away not really knowing where her girlfriend went.

“You never mentioned your sister was this cool Kara, and you skipped the part where she has a girlfriend.?” Lena asked amused.  
“I uh, I didn’t really think you needed to know about her personal life, but yeah she has a girlfriend named Maggie they’ve been together for a bout 2 years a believe. Are you against that or something?”  
“No not at all I just didn’t expect it is all. What do you say I make you a bomb ass drink?”  
“Whoah there Lena I didn’t know you talked like that, but damn its hot. I’ll take whatever you make, just don’t try and poison me because i’ll know.” Kara said with a little tease in her tone.

Lena grabbed some Jack Daniel’s added some coke in it and a little bit of white rum mixed it with ice and handed it to Kara. 

“Come on, try it.” Lena nudged a cup at Kara “Okay okay, let’s see what this whole fuss is about.”  
She took a sip of the drink and to her surprise it wasn’t bad at all, “Hmm, it could be better but I like it.”   
“Oh yeah? Better? This is my go to drink at parties, now if we were drinking more exclusive the i’d offer something less, raunchy.”   
“ Whatever you say Lena, oooo look over there, they have beer pong tables outside. How about you accept my challenge and play me a round of beer pong.” Kara said instantly regretting it since she’s only ever played this once and lost really badly.  
“Oh, miss Danvers you think you can beat me at a beer pong game? I’ll have you know i’m a very competitive person and beer pong so happens to be one of my favorite party games.” Lena said arching her eyebrow as she teased Kara.

“Great what the hell did I get myself into.” Kara thought to herself.  
“Alright Kara, how about we make this a little more interesting and place a bet at the table before we begin.”  
“A uh, a bet like what exactly?” Kara growing a little anxious now.  
“Hmm, let’s see, how about loser has to take 2 shots of whatever alcohol the winner chooses?”   
“What? Are you serious? We’ll end up drunk if we take that route Lena.”  
“So what? We don’t have classes tomorrow and it’s our first party, live it up a little.”  
“Fine, I don’t back down from deals so let’s get this over with.” Kara said shaking Lena’s hand to close the deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Time flew by as they laughed and drank the night away, the first game of beer pong as they both imagine Kara lost so they headed back into the kitchen and Lena pretended to decided what shots Kara was going to take.  
Lena taking Kara's word saying she was a pretty good drinker poured out two shots of Ciroc vodka and handed them to her. She didn't want to be a dick and giver her something with really strong or nasty taste, at least Ciroc had a smoother tastes and didn't really leave a bad after taste like tequila or whiskey.

Kara with a 'I'm sooo gonna regret this tomorrow look' downed the first shot, making a sour face she closed her eyes in hopes to process the taste faster. Lena had such an amused look on her face with a smirk she was trying to avoid, she didn't push pressure on Kara to drink the next one right away.  
"You don't have to drink that other shot right now if you don't want to, come one bring it back outside and you can drink it when you're ready."  
"Noo Lena, i'm no coward." Kara said as she threw back they other shot and signaled Lena to follow her as she headed back outside.  
"First game was a test, now comes the real deal. I challenge you Lena, to round 2." Kara said a little too brazen now.

She couldn't deny she was having a great time, it felt like there was no on around but just them two arguing playfully over the game. The arrived at the beer pong table and started refilling all the cups again with beer again, Lena still knew Kara would lose just because she clearly played a lot more than Kara ever had. So she suggested the switch up the rules a bit, instead of taking 2 shots they'd only do one. She didn't want Kara ending up super drunk because of her fault. Kara agreed to bringing it down a notch, already feeling herself slurry her words and being a little more clumsy. Lena started since she won last round, that's when a familiar voice interrupted them. Alex was far more intoxicated than earlier, she came in hugging Kara from behind and saying who knows what to Kara's ear.  
"Kara, i'm sooo happy you're having a good time. I love you so much!" Alex slurred at her with her eyes half closed and a smile reaching her eyes with joy.  
"Alright Alex I think maybe you've had a little too much to drink, do you want me to take you back to your room?"   
"Pshh,nooo! I like it here, I mean look at this place it's huge!" Alex stumbled backwards while Kara grabbed a hold of her and straightened her up a bit.

Maggie shows up just in time with two bottle waters in each hand, she handed two to Lena and kept two for herself.   
She seemed a lot more sober than Alex was, which brought a relief to Kara knowing she would watch over her. Maggie offered to take her back to her place for the night so Kara would keep enjoying her night, knowing Alex was in good hands with her girlfriend Maggie she agreed and tolled her if she needed anything at all to give her a call.  
Lena and Kara helped Alex to the front door where Maggie had brought her car around and helped her get in, they waved her goodbye and headed back to their just started game of beer pong.  
"Now,where were we?" Kara said grabbing both balls and shooting one which she surprisingly made.

Unfortunately Lena ended up winning this round as well, by the time this game ended they were both feeling a little tipsy from all the beer but Kara was above tipsy now from the shots before.  
They headed back into the kitchen to fetch Kara her loser's shot, this time Lena gave her a shot of Fireball, this shot Kara downed with no hesitation after all it did taste like cinnamon and she enjoyed that. Lena assured her this would be the last shot she'd take and no more beer pong games. Kara pouted a bit but knew it was for the best.

"Alright, you win. But consider yourself warned next i'll destroy you on beer pong."   
"Whatever you say Kara, whatever you say."  
They grabbed a bottle water, that's when Kara jumped with excitement, startling Lena making her drop her water Kara grabbed Lena's hand and dragged her to where all the bodies danced around in the living room. They squeezed in between crowds, until Kara came to a halt, she started dancing without a care in the world.

"I love this song! Come on dance with me." She grabbed Lena's hands and moved her, trying to get her to dance.  
Lena laughed at the choice of song Kara decided they'd dance too, she hadn't heard this song in years.   
Pretty Ricky Your Body, blasted out the speakers, she was a little hesitant at first but followed Kara's drunken moves and sang along with her.  
Kara was enjoying herself, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol's effect or she just felt in the moment but she loved it. She tried avoiding Lena's stare as much as possible, something about her stare made her either intimidated or nervous she couldn't quite decipher what it was. It's nice to see Lena so relaxed and not so uptight and proper as she always carries herself. Kara admired her, her hair was long slick and black everything about her was perfect maybe she was a bit intimidating but Kara continued to dance with her.

A young man interrupted them, " Sorry to just push myself in here but, I've been watching you two for a while know I was wondering if I could ask you to a dance?" he said looking Lena deeply and with a polite hand reaching out to her. He was probably about 6'7 very slim fella with a smile as white as snow and a very spiffy attire tie and long sleeve that suited him well. Kara felt uncomfortable at the scene taking place, so she leaned in close to Lena's ear and brushed her cheek to hers and excused herself.  
"Wait, Kara where are you going?"   
"I'm just grabbing a drink, take your time i'll still be here."  
Before Lena knew it Kara had pushed herself through the crowd and she quickly lost sight of her, she didn't want to dance with this stranger I mean he was handsome and all but she didn't want to leave Kara either after all she did come here with her company and she planned on leaving with her company as well.  
"Sorry where are my manners, my names James, James Olsen."   
"Nice to meet you, names Lena. Looks I don't mean to be rude or anything but i'm really not interested in a dance right now. See I came with my frien"  
"Oh don't worry I have a friend that can keep her company while we dance for a bit."   
"No,no I just don't feel up for dancing, now if you excuse me I need to go find her." Lena said as she started heading for the kitchen in hopes of finding Kara there.

She wasn't there, this house was huge and it didn't help that it was packed to the brim with people everywhere she looked. Damn it, Lena cursed under her breath, she clenched her jaw and grabbed a beer while she scanned around in hopes of finding her.  
She headed out to the backyard and looked around, no luck. Makes it even worse that she hasn't even asked her own roommate for her cell phone number, how stupid of them.   
Lena gives up and heads inside and takes a seat at one of the living room couches, where next to her is a couple literally eating each other's face off. She didn't want to leave without Kara considering Kara had a lot more to drink than she did and she's probably pretty drunk right now, especially with all these horny college boys being so touchy she didn't want to leave without her.   
She sat there for what was about 15 minutes sipping on her beer and observing the crowd with some annoyance starting to build up, when someone from behind comes up and covers her eyes with warm soft hands.  
"James, I tolled you I don't want to dan-"  
She turns around to meet eyes with beautiful blue eyes, which were also very red and half closed at this point.  
"Kara! Where the hell were you i've been looking for you for over 40 minutes! she said with annoyance yet relief in her voice.  
"Oh come on Lena, don't tell me you ditched mr. hottie over there."  
"I wasn't in the mood okay, now can we head home you're very drunk and i'm getting bored." Lena said getting up from the couch and dialing her driver to pick them up.

Lena grabbed Kara and put her arm around her neck so she could walk a little easier she could feel Kara's weight lean into her body and she felt a little tingle in her tummy but dismissing it when she heard that annoying guy's voice hollering behind them. She kept walking towards the door in hope that he'd get the hint and leave them alone. It worked for a moment until she felt a hand grip her free hand.   
"Lena please, i'd like to take you out sometime, you really captured my eye."   
"James, noo i've made myself clear. Not interested. Now can you please let me go, i'm trying to get my friend home and our ride is waiting outside."  
"Fine, be a bitch." he said as he pushed her arm forward making her loose balance a little bit, she didn't care what he said to her she just wanted Kara home and in bed.  
"Wow what a bitch, you want me to give him a little- talking to?" Kara said trying to turn around and face him but was too slow and drunk to even process her words.  
Lena giggled a little and continued walking with Kara passed the door and to the awaiting SUV, her chauffeur was outside with the door opened and rushed to help Lena as soon as he saw her struggling with Kara  
They helped Kara in first and then her helped Lena in and shut the door behind her, Kara snuggled into Lena's side and rested her head on her shoulder, breathing in the smell of Lena's perfume which soothed her senses.   
Lena looked at the girl next to her, and took in every moment. She liked the feeling she felt when Kara would loose her strong independent woman act, and made herself vulnerable and human to her.  
She put her arm around Kara and caressed her hair, "Gosh Kara, I thought you were good a t drinking. Don't worry we're heading home now, take a nap if you like."  
"Mhmm,thanks Lena" she said snuggling even closer to her if even possible.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day,they didn't wake up until 1 pm in the afternoon, Lena had left a glass of water and 2 Advil pills next to Kara's bedside so when she would awake she could take them for her hangover.  
Kara looked over and noticed the gesture, and took the pills. She glanced over to Lena's bed and didn't see her in bed, she was too tired and too hungover to even get out of bed to check on her friend so she laid back down and started drifting to another sleep.  
The door opened quietly, and in came Lena, already dressed and showered, her piercing blue eyes made eye contact with Kara. She sat up quicker than she expected which made her head spin a little, she grabbed her head and moaned in ache.  
"Hey sorry if I woke you up. I come bearing lunch, I figured you'd need it so here I am."   
"My hero! Sorry if I was a mess last night, I hope I didn't burden your night too much last night. Those mixture of shots sneaked up on me out of nowhere."  
"That or you just suck a drinking." she joked to Kara as she handed her a fresh squeezed orange juice and a panini sandwich that looked supper yummy.  
"Besides, I had a great time last night. You are something else Kara." She said staring into her eyes a little longer than normal.  
"Oh Lena, thanks so much again, I don't know how to repay you for watching over me."   
"Don't worry about it, how about we stay in and watch movies for the rest of the day?" she offered knowing Kara wouldn't deny this request.

Kara jumped in the shower, by the time she finished up Lena had pulled out her projector and on the floor that divided their beds she spread a few blankets and pillows, so they can both lay down and face the wall where the projector as ready with a White Chicks ready to be played. She had brought popcorn and chips for them, she poured them in a bowl and had it set in the middle. When Kara walked out, she was surprised at what she saw, " Omg, Lena this is amazing! Now I really won't have to leave anywhere at all for the day." she giggled smiling super wide, who knew someone like Lena could be so much like her. She stepped over to her bed and grabbed her blanket to cover themselves, since Lena used all hers to lay down.   
Half way through the movie, Kara reached in the bowl for chips and she brushed her fingers with Lena's whose hand was also inside, she looked over at Lena and laughed but she didn't move her hand from there.  
Lena broke the moment and looked back at the movie while she removed her hand, geez this girl was sparking sparks in Lena she didn't know she even had.

 

Kara never really felt anything for women, but something about Lena sparked her curiosity, maybe it was just because of Lena's mysterious background or maybe it was how beautiful and polite she was or maybe she was simply just misunderstanding things but Kara felt something when she looked into those deep eyes.  
Caught in her thoughts she didn't realize the movie was over and instead she was looking over at Lena, until she was broken for her thoughts.  
"Uhh Kara, movies over Lena pointed towards the movie, did you want to watch another one or would you rather just stare at me?" Lena said laughing as she stood up to take out the movie.  
Feeling full of embarrassment, Kara nodded shook her head to reality, "Sorry, I uh-uh zoned out for a bit. I was just thinking."   
"About?"  
"How we haven't gotten to know each other is all."  
"Alright" she said sitting back down and leaning her back on her bed, " what would you like to know?"

Kara wasn't prepared for her to just ask her like that, but she asked a question that she was curious about for a while now.  
"What does your family do, if you don't mind me asking."  
"Mmm,well i'd rather not talk about that at this moment,but you can get another question."  
"Okay,umm why did you reject that guy last night. He looked like someone who would suit you."  
"And how exactly would he suit me well according to you miss Danvers." she said a little to intrigued to hear her response.   
"Well, he was very well dressed sorta like you always are. He was handsome, and you're- you're, well your very beautiful Lena. And he was polite and well educated like you." 

Lena was amused and flattered that Kara thought she was all this, " Why thank you Kara" she said a little red in the face, no one has really ever complimented her this way "You're right he was very handsome no doubt, I just I don't know I was more worried about you and I really didn't go to the party to hook up with some guy. Because to be clear, that's really all he wanted, besides I was bonding with my new roomy. I couldn't let him get in the way. Even though I lost you after that, and the party sorta went down hill after that."  
"Ah, I apologize for that again, I won't let it happen again haha." Kara said sticking her pinky out towards Lena " I pinky promise."  
She laughed at Kara's childish action but she took her pinky in between hers and smiled at Kara. 

"Okay now my turn, did you leave any high school hotties before moving in here?"  
"Good question! Actually no, my only boyfriend was back in junior year, and he cheated on me with some girl named Rebeca! So, I broke up with him, and haven't really been interested in dealing with relationships since then. Especially since I was so focused in getting into this school, I didn't have time for that shit."   
"Hmm,interesting what was his name?"  
"Charlie,what about you. Did you leave any special someone behind or currently dating?" deep down for some reason hoping to hear her say no, but pushed that thought away.  
"No, I uh I've never been much of a dater, I uh- I don't know I just don't feel much for people I guess. I know it sounds weird, but I just never really fallen for anyone before."

In a way Kara felt sad for Lena, but in a way she felt happy to hear her say she was single.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed by and the duo kept getting along just great, although school was kicking their butts they managed to find time to go out and have fun. Kara was majoring in Journalism, she loved to write and share her ideas and wanted to make it something she can do as a living. She hated math and science though, she can breeze through any other topics but struggled so much in these two. Luckily, her roomie Lena was majoring in Business but was low key a master in science. She helped Kara out so much in her homework, sometimes they'd spend hours tutoring each other. 

 

"Get dressed Kara, i'm treating you to some amazing dinner. I got a reservation at Miguel's for 8:00 pm, it's out in the town so you have 2 hours to get ready."

"Whoa Lena, you don't have to take me anywhere especially a high end place like Miguel's. I don't even have fitting attire for a place like that." 

Kara was taken aback but Lena's abrupt invitation, although she had to admit that she felt a slight movement of butterflies to think Lena wanted to take her out to eat. Nonsense Kara,  Lena's just being friendly don't start to overthink this, besides it was dinner time and they both had spent all afternoon studying for tomorrows finales. Lena walked over to her dresser, eyeing Kara from afar she sort of calculating measurements of some sort she turned back around and looked through all her hangers. 

"Mmm, Kara go on ahead and shower first when you come out i'll have the perfect outfit for you and don't start complaining that you can't accept my dinner invite or borrow my clothes. Come on get to it.!"

Lena kept tugging Kara towards the shower and gave her a little shove in before she had time to complain to her. She walked towards her closet packed with elegant clothes, she searched around for the perfect outfit that would compliment Kara's body just right. Lena sighed imagining Kara in one of her favorite black dress, she can't lie that Kara had some sort of effect on her she made her feel warm and happy every time she looked at her with those shy blue eyes. But today, today Lena wanted to see her a little more sensual, Kara hardly ever wore dresses but man could she imagine her in this. She pulled out the black dress and examined it throughly.

"This is the one" she thought to herself Lena didn't know what tonight would bring but she wanted to treat Kara to an elegant night out, not as a date or anything just two friends casually having dinner no biggie. Kara opened the bathroom door and walked out with her towel wrapped around her, she took hot showers and you can see the steam bursting out the bathroom as soon as she walked out.

"Alright Miss bossy pants, i'm all showered what exactly do you want me to wear tonigh-"

"This. It's one of my favorite dresses and according to my eye balling calculations it should fit you just perfectly." Lena said with a little wink and walked into the bathroom so she can shower next. 

"Lena but I can't wear something this expensive. It's Versace what if I spill wine on me, or what if I drop food in it. I could never re pay you for ruining your wardrobe!" Kara yelled through the door but got no response from Lena. Lena giggled silently in the shower, oh Kara cute and thoughtful as always. Kara was so caring not just towards her but to everyone around her, she deserves this and so much more Lena thought to herself. 

Kara gave up and put on the dress, it was gorgeous and Lena was right it fit her exact on every edge and curve. The back had a deep cute which exposed most of her back, and the length reached a little above her knee with a slit on the right side that exposed even more of her toned thigh. She loved how the dress suited her, she twirled and posed on her mirror, not noticing that Lena had walked out of the shower and was standing there admiring the scenario.

"I can see you like the dress." she giggled and softened her stare she didn't want Kara to think she was just standing there this whole time.

"Lena! Oh my gosh I didn't realize you were standing right t-there. Y-yes I love it but I don't think I can wear this out. I would hate to ruin it, i'd feel so guilty and -"

"Oh stop it, i've worn it 3 times more than i've worn any other outfit. Besides, you look 2 times better in it than me." She threw a quick smile at her and turned around to dig in her closet again, she pulled out these red velvety heels that look beautifully expensive. She walked towards Kara and handed them to her.

"Here, size 7.5 right? These make you pop out even more than the dress, come one try them on."

"Lena, please this is too much. I can't -"

"Kara stop it, I have no problem whats so ever with you wearing my clothes how many times do I have to tell you. Now come on we got an hour left to get ready before Mark picks us up, whoever finishes first chooses dessert." Lena teasingly said while she headed over to her mirror to begin her make up and hair.

 

Kara obviously finished first, not because she wanted to choose dessert but because she only wore minimum make up she really didn't need a whole lot of make up she had that natural beauty blessed by her mother.

"Beat you!"

"Haha yeah I can see that, come here I wanna show you something. These earrings suit that dress very well, you want to borrow them?"

"Lena noo, that's enough this is enough. "

"I insist, just for tonight. Who knows maybe we can find you a handsome man."

"What? What about you? What if I find someone for you?" Kara said a little shaky.

"Not really interested, I'd brush him off and continue my dinner with you. After all this I am going with you."

"Mmm, so i'm you're date tonight is that what this is?" Kara asked a bit teasingly and a bit to confident.

Lena raised an eyebrow with a hidden smirk rising from the corner of her mouth, " I suppose if that's what you want to call it we can. I wouldn't be opposed."

Before Kara could reply back, Lena's phone starts ringing.

"Thanks Mike, we'll be right down. Please have the wine ready and served by the time we get down. Thank you."

"Well, Kara you ready?"

"I suppose so, let me just grab my bag."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

In the SUV Lena had ordered 2 bottles of expensive red wine, although they were both underage for drinking Lena could get anything she desired, obviously she even had a fake ID which she used to buy alcohol at restaurants and get into night clubs from time to time. Lena filled a glass half way and handed it to Kara, as she poured herself a glass as well. Why was she treating her to such an extravagant evening, she did not know but she was enjoying it so much.

"Cheers! Our goal is to finish these 2 bottles by the end of tonight. Think you're up for that challenge?"

"A Danvers is always up for a challenge,although I don't think we should be downing these expensive bottles of wine. These are good for, you know a nice evening in by a fireplace or something like that you know?"

"Hmm,well this is a nice evening don't you think? You and I getting driven to a 5 star restaurant, with 2 bottles of wine and this beautiful star view from the panoramic roof. I'd say this is very much a perfect evening." 

  


Lena scooted a little closer to Kara as she spoke, she stopped as soon as her thigh was against Kara's which sent shivers through her body. Having Kara this close did stuff to her, stuff she hadn't felt with anyone else really. 

Kara squirmed a little as their thighs slightly touched, and she couldn't help but blush and she just kept drinking her wine from nerves. She finished her first glass and pointed to the bottle, asking for more. At that, Lena downed her glass so they could both be at the same level, she filled both their glasses up again and sat back down next to Kara again. Damn this wine was stronger than she expected, first glass down and they both were starting to feel it hit them unexpectedly. I mean it wasn't $200.00 a bottle for no reason, but it's okay because she felt this ray of confidence now that she was a little tipsy.

"So Kara, let's play a game. I ask you a question, and you answer me truthfully and ask me whatever you want afterwards. Deal?"

"Oh, uh I-I don't know Lena. I mean there's not much to know about me, i'm not all that interesting."

"What? Nonsense Kara, you are interesting to me although a bit mysterious but interesting."

  


Lena said a little too flirty if she knew any better but didn't mind after all it was the wine talking right? 

  


"Fine, but i'll ask first. How do your parents have so much money? Like what do they do as a living? If you don't mind me asking about that."

"Not at all, I never really talk to people about my private life but I feel like I can trust you so i'll answer your question. My mom is a scientist, she works for a company kinda of like NASA but in their own terms and ideas. She um, she's been trying to find how to live in another planet such as Mars or the moon even. I uh, I can't really give you much more than that, just because it's confidential but yeah that's where my mom's income comes. My father on the other hand, let's just say he's not the greatest. Now if I tell you about him, you have to pinky promise you will never ever speak about it to anyone, can you do that or should I just not answer that part of your question?"

"You have my oath. This will be our dirty little secret."

"Mmm, alright I mean I wouldn't want _this_ our little secret but sure we can say that. So my dad is in the mafia, his money isn't the cleanest and well that's why I want to study and I don't know be something legit. A business owner or a scientist like my mom, I haven't quite decided 100% honestly."

  


Kara was surprised to hear Lena open up to her this much, this is probably the most Lena's ever shared about herself. She found that comforting, knowing Lena trusted her with practically her life so she decided to also open up to her in return. 

"Alright Kara, enough of me. It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Okay,go for it anything you want to ask."

"Mmm,let's see. Let's say a girl were to ask you out on a date. Would you say yes or would you turn her down?"

  


Obviously the wine had made Lena a little brazen, but this question was completely not fair to Kara. Kara looked back at Lena a little worried as if not knowing what to reply, she sipped her wine even more after this question and sat there looking into Lena's eyes a little nervously.

"Well, I mean i've never really been attracted to g-girls before. But I-I mean if this girl somehow did spark uh something you know uh like make me feel something like I w-would for a boy. Ugh, what i'm trying to say long story short, it all depends on who is asking." she finally let out, not realizing that she basically said she would say yes if she felt like something was going on.

Lena took that answer and used it to her advantage, she placed her hand on Kara's knee as she sipped her wine and nonchalantly  looked above the sun roof waiting for Kara to say or do something. Kara felt shivers through her body, "damn is this girl trying to hit on me right now? Maybe it's just Lena being caring, or maybe she does like me as more than I thought? Oh god, what do I do? Oo I know, drink more wine, that always helps settle someone's nerves. Wait nerves? Why am I nervous, I mean she is my friend after all, nothing to be nervous about right?" Kara ran all these questions through her head in a matter of seconds until Lena finally released her hand from her knee which brought Kara back to her senses.

"Miss Luthor, we have arrived to your destination." Mike said from the other side of the black window slide that divided the driver from the passengers.

Lena took Kara's empty glass and set them both in the mini fridge equipped in the SUV, and they waited until Mike opened the door for them and helped them both out. As soon as Kara stepped out she tumbled a bit, obviously the wine hitting her hard making her lose her balance in her heels. Lena grabbed her forearm and placed her hand on her back helping her gain her balance again.

"Hey there Kara, you okay?" Lena giggled as she tightened her grip a little more.

"Y-yeah it's just man that wine you got probably hit me more now that my feet are actually touching the earth." 

"I apologize for that, I must admit it hit me a little too much as well. But it's okay, let's get some bomb ass food and maybe that'll bring us back to normality. Now, I won't let you go, so you don't stumble again and get us kicked out by the asshole waiters yeah?"

Kara nodded and stood up with her back straight, she stuck her hand in between Kara's inviting stance and they walked together into the restaurant. Kara leaned in a bit into Lena, sort of in a romantic way not that she wanted to be romantic but it helped her stay in balance this way. Lena liked having Kara locked in her arm like this, she felt a butterflies when Kara leaned in even closer to her which she didn't object to.

"Table for Lena Luthor" she said to the buzzer.

"Oh right this way ma'am, we have your table ready."

  


They walked to a table near the big window showing a beautiful view of New York, sort of like the painting Lena has in her dorm room. Kara was amused and instantly took in the view and how amazing and elegant the place was. 

"May I get you started with any drinks Miss Luthor?"

"Yes, we'll take a glass of your finest red wine please I supposed I don't need to pull out my ID do I? Lena asked with an arched eyebrow and an intimidating stare that kind of startled me to see her do that.

"No ma'am, y-you're okay. I'll have those right out."

"Thank you." She said this time with a smile.

  


"Wow Lena, this is beautiful. I can't believe you're doing this for me, no one's ever treated me to anything close to this. Thank you so much, deeply thank you."

"Oh Kara i'd do this and even more to yo- I mean for you." Lena said as she put her hand over Kara's on the table but let it go fast as the waiter brought out their drinks.

They ordered their food and chatted away while they waited for their food to arrive, Lena was realizing that maybe what she felt when Kara looked at her or brushed her arm on hers was more than just friends. She's never really approached anyone or even dated so she was so naive on what to do next. All this fancy outing maybe was her way of throwing indirects to Kara hoping she could get the hint. 

  



End file.
